Dangerous love
by Reminicing101
Summary: A young man with a troubled past meets a beautiful girl with a brutal past, that nearly ends her life, when they meet love blossoms between them, but will happen if they're past catches up to them, will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Endless Love

A young man with a troubled past meets a beautiful girl with a brutal past, that nearly ends her life, when they meet love blossoms between them, but will happen if they're past catches up to them, will love prevail?

Brandon's POV

I was working as a car mechanics at my best friend's Riven's local auto shop downtown in southern California, Oh and my name is Brandon Shields Roudrighz I'm 18 and I'm a high school dropout, I have no parents they both died when I was 8, I've been living with my aunt ever since. I just finished work and as I was heading home in my car I saw a girl with blonde hair on the bridge, looked like she was about to jump off, then I quickly stopped and jumped out of my car and ran towards her

Brandon: What the hell are you doing?

Nice one Brandon what a way to smooth talk to someone when they're about to kill themselves

"Why do you care" she said

Brandon: please don't do this

"My life is a mess, everyone hates me" she pleaded "So why should I live anymore"

I recognised her instantly, she was Stella Solaria, she was bullied at school, had no friends everyone that was popular bullied her, her brother Sky Solaria was my best friend he did everything to protect his little sister

She then turned around to see me with wide eyes

Stella: Brandon she mumbled

She then lost her balance and nearly slipped but caught her in time and pulled her close to me, I felt myself heating up

Stella: Uhm, thanks for saving me

Brandon: No worries

We pulled away, and I walked towards my car, then she spoke

Stella: Uhm Brandon can you drive me home please

Brandon: Sure

I drove her home, and Sky being worried sick cussed at her, after that scenario I drove home seeing a black mustang in our parking lot, I knew instantly, I ran inside my aunt's apartment seeing two men in black suits on our table with my aunt Maria, she had brunette hair like mine in a classic bun and jet black eyes with tan skin

Maria: Brandon honey this is Anthony and Brian, they are working for the CIA

Brandon: What's going on?

Anthony: Mr Roudrighz you're records say that you have been arrested for burglary and murder and meant to be in prison for three years with six months parole

Brandon: Yeah I know, I'm heading back in 5 months

Brian: Well that won't be the case

Brandon: What are you talking about?

Maria: honey, the magistrate has extended your sentence to 7 years

Brandon: What?

I was pissed off, they extended my sentence

Maria: sweetie I know this is hard but there is nothing I can do

I walked upstairs to my room, banging my door, I showered and changed into grey track pants, and decided to sleep early, but I couldn't stop about Stella, she was stuck in my head

Stella's POV

After Brandon dropped me home, Sky was doing nothing but telling me off, I went upstairs to my room my dad wouldn't be home till midnight after his nightly affairs, my mom committed suicide when I was 10 and Sky was 11 because of him, I hated him because of what happened to my mother, it all started five years ago when Sky noticed my dad coming home late with his clothes in a mess, and lipstick stains, he would abuse me and Sky but mostly me, and then leave the next morning, me and Sky would feed ourselves till today. I hated my life, I've always gotten bullied at school, had no friends and always a loner the only person I had was Sky and Brandon

Sky shouted: Stella diner is ready it's nine so you better eat before that asshole we so call dad comes home

I got up and went downstairs wearing nothing but a white tank top and a rainbow cardigan and blue denim jeans that stopped above my ankles and black ankle socks

Sky: You're favourite lasagne

Stella: Thanks

Sky: So why did Brandon drop you home?

Stella: I needed a lift

Sky: I want you to stay away from him?

Stella: Why?

Sky: He has a dark past? He's dangerous Stel? And I don't want you getting hurt

Stella: You sound like mom

Sky: I promised her didn't I? but I'm warning you Stel? He's dangerous guy with a past

We talked for a while and a decided to call it a night, Sky locked the doors so he wouldn't enter the house, and went upstairs to bed, but I couldn't sleep, Brandon was on my mind I don't know why though?


	2. Chapter 2

No POV

It's been a month since and Brandon and Stella has become friends. Ever since then Brandon went back to California high school before he went back to prison to serve his sentence

Brandon's POV

It's been a month since the incident with Stella, and we've decided to become friends till now, she doesn't know that I have to be back in prison 4 months from now, only Sky and Riven knew. I was work until my best friend Riven approached me, he had Magenta hair that was spiked up and violet eyes, he was a eye catcher for women but he had a girlfriend named Musa, she was one of my best friends since primary and I basically set up with her, they've been going for 3 years she knew about my sentence

Riven: Hey buddy, here's your pay check

Brandon: Thanks bud

Riven: So not long to go huh

I knew what he meant

Brandon: Yup

Riven: Can't believe you did that shit

Brandon: I did it to protect my aunt and you guys as well, Griffin knew damn well if I didn't give her the money there and then, she would harm the people I care about

Riven: I know man, her agents are working their butts off hunting us one by one

My crew considered Sky and Riven, I had other's as well they were my best friends they're names were Helia, Timmy and Nabu, we were all brothers, we had each other's backs that's until I blew cover for the team, got arrested and got put in jail for my crimes. Griffin however was a crazy old women whom worked for a secret services she was a criminal, she's tracking us down, so far she has her grip on me

Brandon: Nabu, Helia and Timster are coming for a drink

Riven: what about Sky?

Sky: What about me?

We both turned around seeing Sky and Stella there, Stella had a bruise under eye she wore makeup trying to cover it up

Riven: Oh we're about to have some drinks with the guys

Sky: Sure thing? Stel you okay?

Stella: Uh, yeah

I knew something's up, I knew what happens to the both of them, Sky always came either with a bruised, jacked up face, their asshole called father would beat the shit out of them, even the guys knew, Stella stood there, I walked up to her, she hugged me catching me off surprise

Brandon: Sunshine what's wrong?

Stella growled: Dad

Brandon: That dick still at it

We talked, then the boys showed up, we had a few drinks at the shop, whilst Stella was getting a bit tipsy

Sky slurred: Steeeellllaaaa

Stella replied: What

Brandon: okay you both need to stop drinking

The boys went home it was only me Sky, Stella and Riven, Riv and I decided to crash here at the shop since it was dangerous and we were all tipsy and drunk

Stella and I were the last to sleep, but she was all talking to me

Stella: Brandon why did you save me that day? Why am I special?

Brandon: You have a lot to live for Stel? Wasting a precious life is priceless

Stella; but why am I special?

I couldn't fight the urge to tell her how much I felt about her, I wanted to claim her there and then but I didn't want to take her as an advantage, she's in a vulnerable state

Brandon: You're special to me Stel? You're like the friend I've ever had

She then strutted over to me and kissed me, it was sweet and passionate but I didn't want to take her to my advantage because she was drunk and I was a bit tipsy, but my hormones took control but I had to pull away from her, things that she does me is unbelievable

Brandon: Come on Stel? Let's get you to bed

I put her on the couch where she fell instantly asleep, I covered her with a blanket, then I locked up the shop and went to sleep on the floor next to her

Stella's POV

I woke up with a killer headache, I checked my surroundings and there I saw Brandon lying on the floor next to the couch and Sky and Riven sitting on sofas sleeping, Sky was definitely snoring. Then I heard someone stirring, I looked where the voice it was and it was Brandon his eyes fluttered open showing his chocolate orbs

Brandon: Morning princess

I chuckled "Morning"

Brandon: How was you're sleep

Stella: it was okay

he got up with messy hair, I swear he looked hot, WAIT WHAT? What the hell Stella, he's dangerous

Brandon: You okay there princess or are you cheacking how hot I look

Stella: Uh yeah I'm fine and NO what the actual fuck

We got up and got ready for school, as we were passing by a few students I heard them gossip about the dance tonight, I totally forgot about

Sky: What you worried about the dance tonight?

Stella: no I just can't believe I forgot

Riven: What the big deal? You need to buy a fancy dress

I whacked the back of his head he growled at me but I just smirked in response, then all of the sudden a group of girls walked up to us with hands on hips

Mitzi: Well, well, well, well isn't it the slutty bitch herself

Brandon: coming from someone who has no life

We all snickered except me

Diaspro: Well Mr Criminal I see you're back in town

He said nothing, I knew he was dangerous but I never knew why?

Mitzi: Oops I'm sorry I spilled the beans? She doesn't know that now does she Brandy

He still stayed quiet

Icy: oh well, she will learn of it some day

they laughed as they walked off, then Musa, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Nabu, Helia and Timmy walked towards us

Musa: hey y'all

Flora: hi Stella

Stella: hi

I was never friends with them, I was always alone

 _Skip to dance…_

I was still getting ready for the dance, I wore a black strapless floor length dress, with a split on the side coming above my knees, and black buckled heels, I curled my hair to the side and added only a light coat of make up, with mascara, eye liner and red lip stick, as I came downstairs Sky was waiting for me he wore a black button up long sleeve top with a black bow tie and black skinny jeans and black Jordan's

Bloom and the girls included me into their friendship group. As I finished me and Sky decided to go to the dance together, Brandon and the gang would meet us there. When we arrived, the venue was pounding and streamers were everywhere, all eyes were on me, then Sky reassured me everything was okay, all the girls looked at me and Sky giving me smug looks and smirks

I knew something was bound to happen

Stella: I have a bad feeling

Sky: Don't worry, we'll be there to protect you

I nodded, we continued walking, until we saw the gang, Brandon wasn't there so we continued walking towards the girls

Bloom: Wow Stella you look wow

Stella: Thank you Bloom, you look magnificient

Bloom wore a strapless red mini dress and a black choker with laced black heels. Flora wore a pink strapless crop top and a black skirt with a split, she wore a black laced choker, Musa wore a floor length red dress and black pumps, Aisha wore a cream white crop top and a white mini skirt with white heels and Tecna wore a one strap green crop top and a white knee length skirt and black ankle length laced heels

Bloom: Well thank you

Stella: Uhm where's Brandon

She then pointed towards the door, there Brandon walked in wearing a short sleeved grey buttoned up top, blue skinny jeans and black converses, I saw girls drooling as he walked towards us

 **Little spoilers alert**

 **The Specialists outfit**

 **Riven: A navy blue short sleeved dress top, and black jeans with black and red Jordans**

 **Helia: A black short sleeved dress top and beige long pants with grey Jordans**

 **Timmy: A dark blue buttoned up top with blue jeans with Black and Grey Jordans**

 **Yeah so back with the story,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Brandon's POV

As I walked towards Stella, girls were drooling over me, but I had mine on Stella, she wore a sexy black dress with a split on the side of her legs, I can feel my heart pounding, as I reached her, I took her hand and placed a corsage on it

Brandon: You look beautiful

We danced and laughed then our moment was ruined when Mitzi and her friends interrupted

Mitzi: Well isn't Mr Criminal and Miss Blonde

Bloom: How about you leave them alone

Musa: They don't have time for your criticism

Icy: What does that mean?

Tecna: It means that you're too stupid to know what 'Criticism' is bitch

We all laughed at Mitzi and her friends then they stormed off

Musa: Man that was funny

Flora: I agree, come on let's have some fun

Then a slow song came on 'A thousand years' by Christina Perri

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises,  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

after we danced we went outside, entangling my hands with her's as we walked outside into the gardens, it was beautiful

Brandon: I had fun

then another slow song came on and we danced the song was 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeren. As we danced we basically stared into each other's eyes the entire time  
We danced until the song ended, we walked through the garden talking about our future, I wanted to tell her how i felt but i held it in, she's more beautiful than ever, but soon I have to tell her sooner or later about me going back to prison to serve my sentence, but she was enjoying herself and i didn't want to ruin the night for her

Stella: Brandon

Brandon: Yes Stella

Stella: Sky said you had a dangerous past? Is it true?

I sighed heavily, it's now or never

Brandon: I've stupid things in the past, and i have to face the consequences, i'm heading back to jail in 4 months time to serve my sentence

Stella: How long?

Brandon: 7 years

She looked down and she cried softly, I embraced her into a warm comforting hug

Stella: How about we spend these last 4 months together

Brandon: How about tomorrow i take you on a date how does that sound

Stella: Are you asking me out Mr Roudrighz

Brandon: Yes I am Ms Solaria

She giggled silently, we continued talking till it was time to head home


	3. Chapter 3

Stella's POV

After returning home from the dance I felt my hair being pulled, I looked to see and there saw my father with an angry expression

Michael: Where the fuck have you been

I spat: None of your fucking business

Then he slapped me across the face, leaving a red mark

Michael: Where the fuck is Skylar?

Stella: A place where he doesn't have to deal with your drunk ass

Michael: you little slut, you're just like your mother

Stella: You're a fucking dickhead who doesn't have a heart, how about you go fuck someone

Then I felt another slap to the same spot, then he left and slammed the door, I ran upstairs crying, then half an hour since he left I heard a door open and heard voices, I knew it was Sky and Bloom

Sky: Stella

I quickly packed some clothes into a duffle bag and snuck out through my window, I decided to run to Brandon's house where I knew I'd be safe

Brandon's POV

I could hear the rain pouring, I listening to the raindrops, until I heard a knock at my window, there I saw someone wearing a black hoodie and blonde hair, I saw Stella at my window, I quickly ran to my window, to see a red mark stained on my princesses beautiful face

Brandon: Stella

Stella: Can I stay over Brandon? Please?

Brandon: Of course

I let her in, then she placed her bag on the floor next to my double sized bed

Brandon: Stella what's wrong?

Stella: Dad came home demanding where I was, then he slapped me twice, then I snapped at him, then he slapped me and I ran here

I pulled her into a deep hug, I knew she wouldn't want to head home after what happened, so she stayed in his room for the night

No POV

Morning came and Brandon was the first one up, he made scrambled eggs with bacon and two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice for himself and Stella who was still asleep. His aunt had left for work so they had the house to themselves

He brought the breakfast up to his room, and gently woke Stella up

Brandon: Stella wake up

Stella: Hmmmm Brandon

Brandon: Morning sunshine

Stella: What's the time?

Brandon: Well since you asked it's only 10am and the gang is meeting up in an hour

Stella: Shit I have to get home

Brandon: Where your fucking dad is?

Stella: No Sky's been blasting my phone

She checked her phone, and sighing heavily

Stella: Thank you for letting me sleep here

Brandon: no problem, you know you're welcome here anytime, eat your breakfast

She ate

Stella: Thank you, I better get going Sky's probably gonna yell at me

Brandon: Yeah, see you in an hour

I chuckled at her, then she climbed out of my window and ran towards my front yard


End file.
